1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas switch, and more particularly to a gas safety ignition switch, which can avoid accidental ignition caused by mistake pressing by children as well as repetitive ignitions.
2. Description of Related Art
To realize one-time ignition, most existing gas switches are configured with an electronic ignition device and a micro switch that is electrically connected with the electronic ignition device. There are also additional configurations of an actuator or a presser that is linked with the spindle of the rotary knob unit as well as the micro switch, so that, when the user presses the rotary knob unit, through the actuator or displacement of the presser, the actuation point of the micro switch will be touched to start the micro switch, which will cause the electronic ignition device to generate a spark and ignite the gas exported from the gas switch. Thus, the gas switch can complete ignition at once. As there are many related patents, no more detailed descriptions are given here.
The structural design for one-time ignition can enhance operational convenience of the gas switch, but, as the ignition method is too easy, the gas might be ignited accidentally through mistake pressing by playful children, resulting in risks unnoticed by adults. In addition, when the user turns the spindle to adjust the fire, if the spindle is pressed by mistake, there will be repetitive ignitions.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.